<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King by azhsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644920">The King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhsoo/pseuds/azhsoo'>azhsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, kinda like a song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhsoo/pseuds/azhsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't Baekhyun have a girl that can make him feel nice? So why does he always ring at the end of Chanyeol's line?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guess it! It is indeed inspired by The King, one of my favorite songs from Conan Gray. Honestly, you can actually guess how the story will go if you already know the song, right? So, I truly hope this won't be too boring, happy reading everyone~!</p><p>A reminder to check my end notes!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Baekhyun’s fuzzy sight and clouded mind, he saw a tall looking girl in a dress way too short with a glass of wine in her hands, approaching him. The red stilettos caught Baekhyun’s attention as his eyes wandered lower and lower, each steps she took caused clicking sounds of the metallic heels. It somehow irritated Baekhyun’s ears but he couldn’t care less. He turned his eyes away and proceeded to take another shot of beer.</p><p> </p><p>He missed the wrath in the girl’s eyes, he didn’t manage to recognize the girl’s face. Too caught up with his own business. Baekhyun didn’t understand why this girl suddenly slapped his face in a crowded room.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU JERK!”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that’s not the end of it. Because seconds later, before Baekhyun could even process what just happened, he felt his hair got soaked by what he assumed was the wine the girl held earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU FUCKING JERK!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stilled for a moment, unable to gain concentration because of the hazy fog covering his sight. He raised his head, trying to guess who this girl might be. Then, he smirked, let out a chuckle and boisterous laughs followed it soon.</p><p> </p><p>The girl gritted her teeth, raised her hands ready to slap Baekhyun again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Yejin. Wait, did I get your name right?” Baekhyun exhaled through his mouth, trying to move his soaked bangs away from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Yoojin and you are a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun should’ve not laughed because he got slapped again, he seriously had no idea why nobody tried to intervene the scene he’s in. But again, he’s in a club, no one cares, too busy grinding their body on others.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever. Why are you here, Yoojin? Is my statement this afternoon not clear enough to be understood?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was indeed a dick.</p><p> </p><p>Yoojin here, she was Baekhyun’s ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>They dated for a while, about two months. The thing was, that was probably the longest relationship Baekhyun had ever had in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun, he had reputation for being the player in the group. He played around, fucked around, stayed under one’s sheet for a night then left them the next morning. He kissed people for fun, trying to see which one among all who would fall first.</p><p> </p><p>But, no, Baekhyun didn’t actually fall for Yoojin.</p><p> </p><p>The said girl now crumbled in her feet, Baekhyun watched her from the corner of his eyes. “I thought you are different from what they said, Baekhyun! I thought perhaps, after all your previous relationships, I’d be the one.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun found it too amusing that Yoojin said so, as if Baekhyun had ever shown any emotions with her. Truthfully, he had tried to end the relationship almost a month into their relationship. However, Yoojin always tried to find reasons to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sex? Yeah, I can have sex with you every day. I can give you that, don’t search for someone else.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But lately you’ve been off and I know you’re tired, Baekhyun. It’s okay, I can make you feel nice, just let it out on me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, no. We’re about to hit 70 days into the relationship, please, Baekhyun, no.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The gray-haired boy just listened to all the nags and sobs Yoojin let out, just wanting to leave this damn place. But then, Yoojin said something that catch Baekhyun’s, no, everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“─And I know why you always end your relationships,”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun raised his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because, you’re in love with Park Chanyeol, you homo!”</p><p> </p><p>He heard a couple of gasps from the crowd and that’s when it hit him. He recognized some of those faces. They weren’t strangers. In fact, they all are Baekhyun’s friends in campus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right, this is a party. He didn’t just come to a random club and drink the night away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you swing that way, Byun.” He heard someone from the crowd shouted. He didn’t know who else shouted at him after that, but there were a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Should’ve known better those lips were dick sucker, I wasted my time dating you.”</p><p> </p><p>From his eyes, everything became blurry, there’s a ringing sound in his ears. His breathing became uneven. This place became suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tried to scream back, what they said were all craps, at least he believed so. “No! I’m not, I’m not in love with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one of them, please, stop saying bullshits!”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Baekhyun’s screams didn’t reach their ears. Because a moment later, a group of boys that Baekhyun couldn’t recognize, approached him. They pulled his hair that got Baekhyun hissing, it sting but Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it. “Let’s kick him out, you’re ruining the party.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Baekhyun found himself in the nearby bus stop, pulling out his phone from his pocket, and ring someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chanyeol. You’re home right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I in love with you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun thought as he glanced at the mirror. There, he could see the reflection of him, and Chanyeol, his bestfriend since forever who was busy drying up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiled, his eyes turning into a crescent moon. “Nothing, I just felt silly and somehow the wine landed on my head!”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller guy knew Chanyeol wouldn’t buy that, but it’s not like Chanyeol would ask anything further. So, the taller man tried to be hurry, making sure that Baekhyun’s not longer soaked and disgusting. Not that Chanyeol found him less beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol patted his hair, smiling as if Baekhyun’s dried hair was his masterpiece. “There, there. It’s all good now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go now? Or stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tried to hide his offended face. “Gasp! I thought we were best friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, won’t you need to go to your girl’s home?”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Baekhyun got mad.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again? Baekhyun it’s the 5<sup>th</sup> this year. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I’m in love with you or something. People in the party said so, what do you think Chanyeol? Am I in love with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... how was it? Please leave comments:( if it's not too much to ask;;<br/>Once again, thank you for reading!</p><p>Yes, this chapter is mainly telling about Baekhyun, so... see you in the next chapter(s) then! I'm planning to make it a chaptered book so consider this as the prologue.</p><p>P.s: It's not the end of the story!<br/>Yes, this chapter is mainly telling about Baekhyun, so... see you in the next chapter(s) then! I'm planning to make it a chaptered book so consider this as the prologue.</p><p>I have the next part of the story ready to be published after the reveals day! If you're interested with this, don't forget to bookmark it hihi~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>